Work Out
by AsianCutie93
Summary: "You are also striking and very handsome as well Nebuya-san." The ebony teen smiled. He did not mean to voice his thoughts. Once the passing specialist was naked, Kuroko grabbed the tube of lubricant from his shorts' pocket and handed it to Nebuya. Nebuya/Kuroko. This is from the same universe as A Warm Bed and Too Close to Shadows.


**Summary**: "You are also striking and very handsome as well Nebuya-san." The ebony teen smiled. He did not mean to voice his thoughts. Once the passing specialist was naked, Kuroko grabbed the tube of lubricant from his shorts' pocket and handed it to Nebuya.

**Word Count**: 2,394 Words

* * *

Nebuya was in the middle of bench pressing in the empty gym. Since he was such a loyal customer at the establishment, the gym's owner and managers trusted the hefy and fitness-obsessed man to lock up when they themselves have left. It was nice to get a couple more hours in before going back home to shower and get ready for bed, but today was a special day in his training regimen. Just as he was finishing the last rep in his routine, there was the quiet patter of feet on the carpet. His partner was right on schedule. The dark-skinned teen rested the barbell on the rack above him and propelled himself onto his feet. A pair of lovely, sky-blue eyes gazed at the Uncrowned King.

"Your strength is as amusing as always." Kuroko complimented. The muscular man grinned in appreciation at the praise; he was proud of his hard-earned physique. He briefly flexed his impressive muscles and thanked the younger male for his kind words.

"Oh, I set up everything in the yoga room this time. It's the most open area so I thought we'ld be more comfortable there." Eikichi said and lead the way. "We're not going to use the air bed. It got a hole from the last time we did this."

"I'm sorry for inconveniencing you and getting your property damaged Nebuya-san." Tetsuya said with no change to his monotone voice.

"Oh no, don't apologize! It was most likely my fault. Those things were probably not meant for that kind of activity." The phantom smiled.

"No, I don't think many manufacturers take into account people with your strength to purchase and use such produts in such an aggressive manner." They chuckled. It did not take long to find and enter the room; there was a large amount of neatly piled mats that were used for gymnastics in the center to make the structure about knee-high in height and about as wide and long as a queen-size mattress. The padded, foam pieces had a thin sheet that covered them to keep them in place, and there was a clock at the edge to measure the time. "Do you need help getting undressed?" The petite male shook his head and started to unbutton his shirt. Nebuya was already ahead of the Miracle child; he preferred to be shirtless when he exercised. The only articles of clothing the taller man needed to remove were his shorts (he never wore underwear if he knew Kuroko was going to visit), and sneakers. Eikichi kept his ankle-length, white socks on, for it was state in some scientific journal that the invisible man showed him that orgasm was much more easily achieved when a person's eet were kept warm. The Uncrowned King wanted to make sure he had every disadvantage he could possibly put on himself. It would not be a worthy, endurance exercise if he made it easy for himself. For a short amount of time, Eikichi watched Tetsuya disrobe himself. While the younger, slimmer man was petite in stature, his Coach's routine had sculpted and shaped every muscle on the hard, lean body to it's top form. The creamy, milky flesh was almost ethereal in quality, the way it beamed under the artificial light. Perhaps the nickname of the lithe phantom player meant more than just his skills.

"You are also striking and very handsome as well Nebuya-san." The ebony teen smiled. He did not mean to voice his thoughts. Once the passing specialist was naked, Kuroko grabbed the tube of lubricant from his shorts' pocket and handed it to Nebuya. "You do not have to prepare me, but I know that will not stop you from doing so."

"Urgh, when you sat it like that it reminds me of Akashi." The man with Herculean strength shivered in horror. He respected the Captain greatly but the idea of participating in the act of coitus with the commanding, red-head made him disgusted. Thankfully all those thoughts were dismissed as he observed the pale boy crawl on top of the makeshift mattress and into the middle. The promiscuous, Seirin student was on his elbows and knees, and sleek, beautiful legs spread to expose a full view of his glorious backside. The sky-blue teen tilted his back to glance at the muscular man; his eyes beckoning for Rakuzan's Center player to join him. Not wanting to delay any further, the Uncrowned King rushed toward waiting boy. Eikichi kneeled behind the phantom, and grinned when the sound of the cap popping off the container caused Tetsuya to unconsciously back his hips desperately to make any contact. "It is hard to believe that you lasted longer than I did the first time we did this." The humiliating moment was what lead to this routine. The muscle-obsessed man was curious if the tiny player did anything outside of practice as exercise since he was so small. When the transparent teen pulled the large, imposing Center to an unused restroom, the second year was shocked to learn the boy preferred to increase his endurance through intercourse. It amazed Nebuya how good Kuroko was at sucking cock and could take the elder inside his tight, tiny ass without any lube. The writhing, pretty boy groaning and bouncing on his cock was too hot for the inexperienced teen with god-like strength, and came twice before the apparition reached his completion. The point was made that day and the scheduled, endurance training began.

The cool, viscous substance warmed up from the Uncrowned King's body heat, and once all four fingers were slippery and thickly coated the dark-haired teen slipped his pointer finger inside the puckered entrace. Tetsuya sucked in his breath and clenched tightly around the slick digit. The thick appendage squirmed and forced its way through the clamped passage, and the shadow of Seirin whimpered and cucked for more. Eikichi shushed the delicate-looking player and pressed against the small nub to make the Miracle cry out even louder. The elder whispered for the shorter man to relax but he knew his words would not be heeded. He thrust the appendage in and deeper into the willing cavity, and elicited more sighs and whines from the sexually-deviant boy. It was entertaining to torture the talented, Generation of Miracle to bow and abandon all restraint with his touch. Another finger glided in; it was a bit difficult given how thick they were.

"Ah..." Kuroko messily drawled out; a small dribble of drool dripped out of the corner of his mouth and his cock leaked a couple drops of precum.

"Sh... almost there..." Nebuya sighed calmly as he twisted and nudged his fingers to shove hard against the bundle of nerves. "The last one will go in soon, just be patient." The elder said. Still, there was only so much time even the Uncrowned King wanted to spend on preparation. It only took a couple thrusts and another digit was added to satisfy the sex-hungry male. It was getting harder to squirm and wiggle the appendages into the hot, willing cavern, and it frustrated the sky-blue teen to not feel the wider object invade deeper. The puckered hole clenched hard and Seirin's shadow used all of his strength to plunge the digits forcefully into his lithe body. Eikichi was transfixed by the sight of the wanton, small forward flexing and contorting his body to the rhythm of his speedy hand. All of the young man's muscles being savagely utilized to spear himself and hoarsely gasp for breath. So vivacious, so enchanting, his ability to resist Tetsuya was dwindling. "I guess I still need to work on this." The second year mumbled to himself when he abruptly pulled the fingers out of the tight ass. The apparition trembled at the sudden emptiness, but quickly steadied himself for the upcoming pleasure. His abdominal muscles tensed; his ears picked up the sound of the muscular Center squeezing more liquid into his hand and onto his sensuous, hard cock.

"Nebuya-san, please be quicker." Kuroko heaved out. Nebuya grinned.

"No more waiting. Are you ready for the power?" The thick tip rubbed into the cleft of Kuroko's bottom. The fat, firm head circled the rim the puckered orifice; he was pleased by the quivers and mews that shook through the smaller, basketball prodigy. Not desiring for a particular answer, the Uncrowned King steadied both handsonto the narrow hips and aligned himself effortlessly. He snapped his hips as hard as he could and shoved every centimeter of his heavy, swollen dick in one fluid movement. The loud slap of their flesh colliding at a bruising speed was muffled by the unrestrained groan of euphoria that spilled out of the lust-delirious phantom. Eikichi swiftly withdrew from the silky walls that clamped down on his engorged erection and slammed back in. Tetsuya threw his head back and welcomed the assult of the man's Herculean strength being used to pleasure him. There was a moment of stillness when the elder leaned over to start the timer and continued his hard and fast pace. Every thrust into the Miracle was at full power, and the fingers' gripped around the petite man's hips were going to leave bruises. But no amount of pain could make the shadow draw away from the euphoria. He was numb to everything except for the intense shocks of pleasure jerking his tiny frame at the speed of light.

The dark-skinned, young man grunted as he put his entire body to lunge into the slender teen. It greatly aroused the ebony-haired boy to see the reserved and quiet male become unhinged and raw. Nebuya wondered how such a promiscuous person could have such a cold personality, until he saw the cyan-colored teen surged with pleasure and tighten around his shaft. Every moan, scream, and desperate cry for more motivated the hulking teen to viciously shove himself into the willing, Seirin student. There was a hesitant whimper and with a coiled stomach, Kuroko came messily into the sheets beneath them. The Uncrowned King relished the spasms around his cock, but he wanted to beat his precious, endurance record. Eikichi stilled himself for his partner, and waited for Tetsuya to tilt his head over his shoulder and face him. "Would you mind if I sit on your lap Nebuya-san? This position is getting strenuous on my forearms." The first year suggested. The tan man nodded and reluctantly pulled out of the hot cavity. He sat back, his knees bent, and did his best to keep still to allow the shadow to crawl into his lap. Seirin's small forward hovered over the still erect man before he impaled himself onto the large cock. "Ah..." Kuroko was still a little oversensitive from his recent orgasm, and the pleasure that shook through his lean body was almost too much for him to handle.

"You look best like this." Nebuya commented and thrust upwards to crash his lips against the round, firm buttocks. The way the smaller man's muscles contracted and tensed with every forceful jab into his beautiful, graceful body; it made the Uncrowned King lick his lips. The elder, basketball player wrapped his hefty fingers around the pale male's limp cock. It was still wet and sticky from the drops of cum that dribbled out of the tip, it allowed the dark-haired man to slide his appendages swiftly up and down the length of the soft dick. One of Tetsuya's hands settled on the larger man's left knee and the other grasped the back of Eikichi's shoulder blades. The younger teen sighed and rolled his hips sensuously. He made sure that wheneer he felt the base of the Rakuzan Center's huge erection press against his bottom, the invisible, sixth man ground his buttocks hard onto the handsome man's hips. "Damn..." But he could not come yet. He could still hear the insistent ticking of the clock. Tick, tick, tick, and every tick mart of time was another agonizing thrust that sapped away at his stamina. God, it would feel so good to shove his entire manhood into the pretty boy and fill him with his seed. Nebuya jerked the sex organ in his hand; it took every ounce of self-control to not match the movements of his hand and pump just as furiously into the restricting hole. He needed to hold out for just a bit longer (even if the ghostly teen's lewd moans made his cock twitch in excitement).

Ring! Ring!

"Impressive, you really pushed yourself this time." Kuroko breathed out. His cute, flushed face, parted, sweet lips, and radiant flesh were too much. Nebuya used both of his rough, callused hands to sink into and take hold of the gyrating, younger man. They grinned The Uncrowned King held nothing back and mercilessly pounded into the promiscuous man. Seirin's shortest member was hard again, and he writhed and graved for a greater high that the second year gave him earlier. "Yes... yes!" The Generation of Miracle screamed. The aggressive sound of skin slapping against skin, the slick fingers made lewd movements to bring the younger partner to completion, and the addicting adrenaline and endorphins rushing through his veins were the epitome of bliss. "Just a little harder-" Tetsuya choked on his words as Eikichi obliged to his demands, and rammed in and deeper into the beggingteen while jacking faster around the younger man's cock. The familiar tightness in his stomach and Nebuya gave a couple of thrusts before filling Kuroko with his thick essence. The pulsing and convulsing of the elder inside pushed the phantom to his own orgasm, coating his stomach and the muscular teen's hand into globs of cum.

"Hey, you want some steak? I'll make some for us at my house. It would be impolite if I let you go without some food first."

"I don't eat very much so you might have to finish my leftovers. I won't want to waste food." Kuroko sighed as he pulled himself off of Nebuya's limp appendage.

* * *

Sorry it took so long. I have been working lately...


End file.
